


【Mystic Messenger】三只冰

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: # 黑兰/Ray/UK# UK车。梗来自@旋螺。
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 10





	【Mystic Messenger】三只冰

**Author's Note:**

> # 黑兰/Ray/UK  
> # UK车。梗来自@旋螺。

# 黑兰/Ray/UK

# UK车。梗来自@旋螺。

——

MC忽然发现自己站在一片空白的中央，手上捏着两只冰激凌...嗯？为什么会是两只？

MC疑惑地偏了偏头：可能是和谁约好了一起吃的吧？她犹豫着，舔了舔其中一只。“喂！”黑兰不知从什么地方冒了出来，挥着拳气冲冲地冲她嚷嚷，“你个怎么敢！这样谁还要吃废物吃剩的东西！

“啊哈哈哈哈哈！求我啊，求我我就咬一点点！”

谁要给你吃了啊！MC吓得一跳，竖起眉毛就想开口怼他，但嘴唇就像胶住了似的，竭尽全力都张不开。她只能老母鸡似的护着冰激凌，叉腰恶狠狠地瞪黑兰。

“喂，你那是什么眼神！”黑兰站定，眼巴巴地望了一眼她手里的冰激凌，吞了口口水，不屑地冷笑，“哈！想也知道，废物怎么配吃冰激凌！没吃过吧？你自己吃吧！”

MC趁他最后“吧”字嘴张大的时候，上前两步把手上的冰激凌怼了进去。黑兰猝不及防地“嘶”了一声，脸都憋红了。他捏着冰激凌的木柄，强忍着抽出来，开始疯狂咳嗽。MC双手别在背后看着他，上身向他倾着手别在背后大笑。

“你...”黑兰却不像是生气的样子，反而低头看了看冰激凌，又抬头，一脸怅然，皱着眉张嘴正想说什么，“啪”地一声，黑兰忽然闪了闪，消失了。

MC茫然了一瞬，眨了眨眼睛，忽然又开心起来——这下没人和她抢下一支冰激凌了。

她把冰激凌举过头顶，仔细观察——长得真漂亮啊！形状流畅，颜色温柔...她抿抿嘴，收回手臂，正要下口，背后传来了一个声音：“MC？”

MC转头，见穿着紫红色外套的Ray正在身旁垂眼看着她。他对上她的眼神，欣喜地说：“太好了，你在这儿！找了你好久...我还以为...”

他拉起MC的左手，往手腕套上编着铃兰的手环，而后缱绻地十指相扣，低声问：“...我特意挑的，喜欢吗？”

MC用力地点点头，向他举起冰激凌：我很喜欢，这个给你。

她依旧说不出话，只好努力向他笑。Ray似乎明白了，红着脸说：“MC你吃，我不吃了。能让喜欢的人吃最喜欢的东西...我好开心，真的好开心。你吃吧，冰激凌真的很好吃。”

可是我也想看着你吃。MC坚定地把冰激凌往他嘴边又挪了挪。

“啊...MC也和我一样吗？我...本来你愿意戴上这个，我已经很开心了。我不知道怎么办才好了...我，它，我的手...啊，MC...”Ray语无伦次地说着，手越握越紧，“那，那我就，只尝一点点...”

他极其缓慢地低头咬了一口冰激凌，全程却一直直勾勾地盯着她。MC闭上了眼睛，靠了上去...

一片羽毛在唇上化开。

她睁开眼睛，Ray也不见了。

现在她没有冰激凌了。这里也没有其他人。忽然有点冷。MC蹲了下来，蜷成一团，抱住自己的膝盖。

“哟？公主殿下？这是怎么了？”另一个人也在她身边蹲了下来，“冰激凌呢？”

MC下巴戳在手背上，无辜地摊手摇头——她一只冰激凌都没有了。

“啊...那真是太糟糕了...本来我还想陪你吃呢，呵哈哈哈！”Unknown笑了起来，声音嘶哑渗人。

他毫无预兆地双手握着她的手腕站了起来，绅士地弹了弹她裙摆上并不存在的灰尘。他不知从哪儿捏出一只青绿色的冰激凌：“拿稳啊，滴在衣服上就不好了，很难洗的...”

给我的？MC挑了挑眉。

“不是哦，你捏着。像这样...”Unknown握住她捏冰激凌柄的手，认真地低下头，在上面慢慢地咬了一小口，又直起腰，舔了舔嘴唇。

MC不由自主地咽了一口口水。

“想吃吗？”Unknown在她耳边牵起一缕头发，凑近鼻尖闭眼深深地吸了一口气，再睁眼，伸出了舌头，也舔了舔。

MC惊恐地看着他。这时，一滴融化的冰激凌汁顺着冰棒棍爬了下来，拖着一道湿迹，停在她手腕上。她打了个寒颤。Unknown拉起她的手腕，吻去粘腻的奶油汁，笑问：“你一向为人着想，就不要增添信徒们洗衣服的负担了吧？”

说着，他的双手从MC腋下滑过，灵活地在她后背拨弄起来。紧接着，黑裙子像阳光下的晨雾般滑落。空气凉凉地绕着脖颈，MC打了个冷颤，缩起手臂抱住自己裸露的前胸。

“为什么发抖啊？太冷了吗？哈哈哈...很快就不冷了，相信我。”Unknown粲然一笑，掐在MC腰侧的手轻柔地摩挲着，“啊...刚刚是不是说要让你尝尝味道？”

他咬住了她的嘴唇，舌头撬开牙关滑了进去，吻得热烈而迫切。MC努力控制呼吸，手掌抵着他的肩，犹豫着不知是往外推，还是抱紧以支撑自己发热的身体。

“...好难受。”她用了尖叫的力气，才终于吐出一句低语。

Unknown挑了挑嘴角，露出一丝恶劣的笑意。他知道MC喜欢他，而被喜欢的总是有恃无恐的。他的嘴唇离开MC，手却还在上上上下下地游走：“这样呢？还难受吗？”

语气温柔，动作却截然相反。乳头在他细捻下悄悄挺立了起来。Unknown松开了环着腰的手，爱怜地咬了咬它，而后嗤嗤笑着开始解皮带。MC垂着眼攀着他的肩喘气，试图站稳。

别这样，她抬起眼睛恳求道。

“嗯？冰激凌呢？自己吃掉了吗？真不乖啊...”Unknown佯装未见，而是握着MC的手腕，把她压到地上，“没有冰激凌就只能吃点别的了...嗯？是不是，我的公主殿下？”

和消失的冰激凌同色的眼睛里摇曳着情欲，她挣扎着想去碰。Unknown轻嘘了一声：“不要急，MC...会有的。喜欢红色吗？”

暖棕色的头发柔软却凌乱地散开，像冬天的阳光一样顺着头颅流淌下来。Unknown得意扬扬地打好红色的蝴蝶结，拂开盖着她脸的几痕发丝，居高临下地笑了。他的脸残留着少年的阴柔，眉目清丽，收起了咄咄逼人的神情，甚至可以算作秀气。略薄的嘴唇也因为笑意微翘，泛着光泽，微微张开，莫名诱人接近。

MC抬起下巴看他，想也让他喘不过气来。

“唔，红色也可以不错嘛。”Unknown俯下身，把MC的手腕交叉着在头顶按紧，边亲吻她的头发，边把她腿分开。呼吸拂过皮肤，手指从身下探入扩张，传来轻微的水声，听得人头皮发麻，却无法逃避。MC难耐地绷了起来，发出呜咽。

Unknown抽出手指，又靠得她更近了些。热量从紧贴的背心下源源不断地传来。他动作停了停，意外地分开一点距离，扣着她的肩，挑衅地低笑：“比冰激凌好多了？”

“嗯...？”MC无意识地攥着他的衣领。皮衣的拉链压在肋骨上，在疼痛中被体温一点点带热，然后被液体濡湿。阴茎抵在穴口，Unknown很是愉悦地舔去MC眼角的泪水，笑道：“我看着你很久了。”

不可以！不安全...MC一哆嗦，咬在自己下唇上。

“很害怕？”Unknown欣赏了好一会儿MC的恐惧，嘴唇轻贴在了她脖颈跳动的皮肤上开口，话音中夹杂着一丝玩味，“没事，反正只是做梦而已，不是真的。别怕，我的公主。”

他俯身吻她，故意缓缓地往里送，一点点楔进去。她已经很湿了，颤栗蠕动的内壁被一寸寸的推开。时间无限拉长，也还是终于到底了。两人保持着合二为一的状态，却又都不说话，一时只有喘息声。Unknown下巴抵着MC的颈窝，忽然猛地一顶。MC张皇地抓紧了手里的皮料，呼了一口气，又张开，再收紧，像离水的鱼开阖的嘴。

快感冲击身体，头脑一片空白。

“哈啊...”Unknown如愿以偿地叹了口气，开始动作。过程中，MC试图改变两人的体位，可每次要成功的时候却又被按了回去。手上全是汗，不知是谁的。她哼出啜泣般的鼻音，混乱而兴奋。

“这梦不错。”Unknown托着MC的后背，笑得愉悦，动作越发暴虐，“总算...哈，也收到了礼物...”

MC挣扎着呼吸，拼命喘息着适应他的节奏。生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，身体却已经开始适应可怕的反复填充。濡湿的部分交融着，传递着电击般酥麻的快感。Unknown却显得游刃有余。他身下动作不停，反手随意地脱下皮衣往后一扔，看着她的狼狈还笑出了声：“乖，别哭，不然我会忍不住的。”

MC气恼地伸手推Unknown，Unknown却趁机扳住她的下巴，替她擦起源源不断的眼泪，神色近似疯狂。他逼她直视自己，嘶声道：“是真的吧？你...告诉我啊？”

“我是真的啊！”MC的话语意外地冲出喉咙。Unknown诧异地挑了挑眉，而后又一次狠狠地顶了上去。难以言喻的奇妙快感，清晰而直接地向他彰显着MC的存在。他颤抖了起来，MC更是仰起脖颈，尖叫出声。

快感像烟花一样在脑海上炸开，Unknown掐着MC的腰一次又一次地重重撞击着，把她往地上钉。耳畔灼热的气体和悦耳的呻吟声让他莫名愉悦，而MC也终于哭叫出声：“Saeran...哈啊，Saeran你轻点...不要...不要那么重！哈啊...太...太深...”

Unknown一愣，冷笑一声，把MC翻了过来，手指探进口腔，摸索玩弄起她的舌头。MC反弓着仰起头，唾液顺着下颌到胸口流畅的弧度滑下。双眼迷离，胸前因为冲击来回晃动，含糊的鼻音里夹着呜咽。

贝壳般脆弱地美丽。

噗嗤噗嗤的水声中，Unknown的动作异常凶猛，从背后操纵着MC的身体，带着股杀红了眼的占有欲。他的头发都已经被汗水浸湿了，可怜地贴在额头上，显得乱糟糟的。MC不着寸缕，长发散乱，被顶得弓起了腰，痉挛着小声哭。

...

”哈啊...“

余波渐退，合上眼睛之前，Unknown把湿透的背心也剥了下来扔在一边，从背后环抱MC：“再来一次。”

“嗯...嗯？！”

“嘘，趁你醒来之前...Merry Christmas.”

—fin—


End file.
